


No unauthorized airship is allowed in the labs

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: "Sono stata a Floatland Yard fino a qualche settimana fa, quando il mondo è cambiato, ed è arrivata la magia."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



"Mi dispiace di essere arrivata troppo tardi."  
Cyprian per tutta risposta le fa un inchino da cortigiano, baciandole la mano guantata. "Non siete arrivata troppo tardi, m'lady. Senza il vostro intervento, Floatland Yard ci avrebbe imprigionato ingiustamente. E una lunga serie di persone sarebbe in grave pericolo."  
Brandi scuote la testa con leggerezza, dando aria ai suoi capelli tagliati di fresco (Cyprian giurerebbe che sia stato fatto uso di un pugnale). "Avete ragione. Floatland Yard è molto efficiente anche senza di me."  
"Siete stata una di loro?" commenta Clun, solo apparentemente distratto dallo spettacolo dei villaggi flottanti che galleggiano sotto di loro, negando il loro stesso peso ai suoi occhi; si chiede come sia possibile tecnicamente vincere la forza di gravità con corpi così grandi, ma non è la sua priorità. "Dimenticate la mia indiscrezione, signora--"  
"Che indiscrezione c'è in una domanda, piccolo. Chiamami Brandi. Chiamatemi tutti Brandi." La piratessa sorride, guardando una nuvola a forma di bottiglia. "Sono stata a Floatland Yard fino a qualche settimana fa, quando il mondo è cambiato, ed è arrivata la magia... Anche nelle mie mani. Quando il mio capo mi ha chiesto di eseguire l'ennesimo compito impossibile, ho sentito qualcosa dentro di me, come se mille spiriti mi ricordassero la mia vera natura." Brandi dà un colpo di timone, facendo sobbalzare tutti gli occupanti del veicolo e miagolare stizzito un gatto nascosto chissà dove. "Una mia bis-bis... e ancora bis, è stata una nota corsara tra le isole del Pacifico, sapete. Credo che sarebbe fiera della libertà che ho deciso di esercitare."  
"Tutto _molto_ interessante," commenta una voce proveniente dal pavimento. Clun e Cyprian abbassano lo sguardo contemporaneamente, individuando un grosso gatto dal pelame rossiccio che riprende a parlare quasi subito. "Brandi, gli extraterrestri rivogliono il loro aggeggio."  
"Non siamo extraterrestri--" inizia Cyprian. "Come osi definirlo _aggeggio_ \--" si sovrappone Clun quasi subito. Poi si interrompono entrambi, e realizzano.  
"Un gatto che parla."  
"Adesso sì che le ho viste tutte."  
"Potrete dire che le avete viste tutte quando troverete le ostriche quadrivalvi al mercato galattico del pesce. Quelle sì che parlano." Il gatto graffia il ponte con deliberata lentezza, facendo stridere le unghie con un rumore fastidioso per tutti e tre gli umani davanti a lui. "Comunque non sono un gatto."  
"Sei un gatto, Pazuzu."  
"Non sono _un gatto_. Sono Pazuzu," continua lui, come se Brandi non avesse parlato. Quest'ultima alza gli occhi al cielo.  
"Perdonatelo. Da quando ha scoperto di poter parlare, ha realizzato anche di non riuscire a stare zitto."  
Clun ridacchia in un angolo, rimediando un'unghiata sulla gamba destra.  
"Bene, Ms Brandi," riprende Cyprian, rivolgendo un'occhiata di divertita rassegnazione a Clun che si tiene il polpaccio e saltella per metà del ponte, maledicendo Pazuzu e i suoi antenati fino alla settima generazione in lingue a lui sconosciute, "la nostra priorità, adesso che siamo certi di non finire in prigione, è di ritrovare la nostra Macchina del Tempo Selettiva. Molte persone sono in pericolo, inclusa voi stessa, se non la ritroveremo entro pochi giorni."  
"Ho una vaga idea di chi potrebbe averla presa," annuisce Brandi con gravità. "Lalla potrebbe averla presa, considerandola un'amenità per la sua collezione."  
"Collezione di cosa?"  
"Di fiordi."  
Cyprian fissa Brandi, poi fissa il vuoto. _Chissà cosa si prova a lanciarsi senza peso._ "Di _fiordi_ ," ripete.  
"Sì. Da quando ha conosciuto un bibliotecario di High Helsinki, mi trascura un po'," dice, mettendo il broncio. "Eravamo una bella coppia. Io tentavo di arrestarla e lei di sfuggirmi. Chissà se sa che siamo dalla stessa parte." Sorride a Cyprian. "Credo sia ora di scoprirlo. Abbiamo una discussione sulla sesta stagione di _Sherlock_ da riprendere."


End file.
